Tempête de boulettes !
by AnotherSeason
Summary: [OS] A Teiko, l'heure est aux mathématiques ! Mais soudain, Kuroko se met à soupirer sans raisons particulières. Que se passe t-il ? Impatient d'avoir une discussion avec lui, Aomine ne veut pas attendre la fin du cours. Privé de téléphone, il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen de communiquer : à l'ancienne en s'envoyant des boulettes de papier ! A vos risques et périls la GDM !


**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sauf le prof). Je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic.

(Je crois que je ne m'améliore pas en montage :p)

 **Mot du début :** Hello ! :D Voici un OS plutôt court (environs 7 000 mots) qui a squatté mon esprit récemment ! Il n'a rien de spécial mais j'avais très envie de l'écrire !

Cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec le dessin animé "Tempête de boulettes géantes" :p

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3 (j'espère !)

* * *

Collège Teiko. Lundi. 15h30. Cours de mathématique. Salle surchauffée. Interdiction de téléphone portable.

Que rêver de mieux ?

Le collège n'était pas seulement réputé pour son club de basket aux joueurs hors normes, mais aussi pour ses cours rigoureux et avancés qui avaient la chance - ou la malchance pour certains - d'être dirigés par une élite de professeur qualifiés afin d'assurer l'enseignement parfait avec des bases solides pour le lycée.

Bon nombre de matières étaient appréciées malgré ses professeurs exigeants.

Sauf une.

Les mathématiques…

Un cours que beaucoup détestait, et pas seulement pour la sale manie du pédagogue principal de confisquer tous les téléphones à l'entrée du cours. Egalement parce qu'il était très pointilleux sur les règles, sévère, et ennuyant - de surcroît.

M. Taneki était tourné dos à sa classe, écrivant des équations aux tableaux tout en tenant un livre de mathématique de sa main droite. Seul le bruit des stylos glissant sur le papier et de la craie sur le tableau se faisaient entendre, accompagnés de quelques chuchotis vite tus par un claquement de la langue de l'enseignant sur son palais. Les tables avaient beau être individuelles, la tentation de discuter avec son voisin était la même.

Le silence fut rétablit, mais pas pour longtemps.

Kuroko lâcha un profond soupir, la tête calée dans le creux de sa paume.

Le premier à tilter fut Aomine, à quelques rangs de lui.

Bizarre. Cela ne ressemblait absolument pas à son Ombre. Bien sûr que le cours était chiant, ce n'était pas nouveau ! Mais Kuroko n'était pas ce genre d'étudiant à soupirer pour ce genre de raison. Il avait bien vu que depuis quelques jours, le passeur était souvent dans la lune, bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Le comble dans tout cela c'était que c'était lui ou le reste de la GDM qui arrivait à faire sursauter le turquoise à l'entraînement, et non l'inverse.

Kuroko essayait de le cacher mais il n'allait pas bien. Aomine en était certain.

 **« …Psst !... Psst ! Hé ! …Tetsu !** commença t-il en chuchotant et se penchant dans la direction de sa table

 **\- Il m'a semblé de vous avoir ordonné de vous taire en rentrant en cours !** fit la voix autoritaire du professeur en se retournant vivement, **si vous avez du temps pour parler, utilisez-le pour commencer le premier exercice ! »**

Grommelant et les regards rivés sur lui - sauf le seul qui l'intéressait - le bleu pesta intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen.

Déchirant un morceau de la page où il prenait son cours - ou plutôt, croisait les bras dessus - le dunker prit son stylo, écrivit avant d'en faire une boulette qu'il projeta sur sa table. Surpris, l'homme invisible sursauta et se tourna vers l'envoyeur, légèrement interrogatif. Ce dernier lui fit signe de lire le papier avant de faire semblant d'être concentré sur le tableau, le prof s'étant retourné une nouvelle fois.

Discrètement, Kuroko déplia le projectile froissée.

 _ **«** Hé, qu'est-ce ta Tetsu ? **»**_

Puis il prit un stylo à son tour, griffonna et renvoya le papier à son destinataire avec une passe parfaite.

 _ **«** ''Hé, qu'est-ce T'AS Tetsu ?''_

 _Tu as fais une faute Aomine-kun. **»**_

Le basané relut deux fois avant de sentir son impatience grimpée. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Fronçant les sourcils, il redécoupa un morceau qu'il noircit de son écriture et l'envoya avec plus de force. Beaucoup trop même, puisque le mot atterrit sur la table de Kise à deux tables de son Ombre.

Kuroko haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur les consignes de l'enseignant. De son côté, Kise reproduisit les mêmes réactions que le passeur avant lui. Aomine lui fit silencieusement de grands gestes pour lui indiquer que ce ne lui était pas destiné. Mais le copieur ne se gêna pas pour le lire quand même.

 _ **«** Mais je m'en fou de ça ! Et te fous pas de moi Tetsu ! T'as intérêt de me dire ce qui ne va pas ! **»**_

Le visage du blond parut inquiet, il sortit un crayon et écrivit à son tour avant de le retourner au bleu, sous les yeux blasés de Kuroko - au sens propre du terme.

 _ **«** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Kurokocchi ne va pas bien ? **»**_

 _ **«** De quoi je me mêle ? **»**_ fut-il répondu sur un autre morceau

 _ **«** Je m'inquiète pour Kurokocchi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **»**_

 _ **«** C'est justement ce que j'essaye de savoir alors tire-toi avec tes boulettes ! **»**_

 _ **«** C'est toi qui a commencé Aominecchi ! **»**_

 _ **«** Je t'ai dit qu'elle était pas pour toi espèce de crétin ! **»**_

 _ **«** Oui bah maintenant je veux savoir ! **»**_

C'était une avalanche de papier devant les yeux du fantôme, qui était le point central de la classe. En effet, Kise et Midorima se trouvaient à égal distance de lui sur ses côtés, Akashi était dans sa diagonale devant à droite, Aomine dans sa diagonale derrière à gauche et Murasakibara derrière dans son autre diagonale à droite.

Le copieur déchira un morceau de son cours également, nota quelques mots qu'il expédia derrière lui, sur la table de Murasakibara.

Le géant était avachi sur son cahier, un pocky dépassant de sa bouche. Ce cours semblait être une torture pour lui. Ses yeux endormis se posèrent sur le projectile fraîchement arrivé, puis sur le sourire niais de Kise… avant de rebasculer la tête entre ses bras.

Le mannequin tapa du pied en faisant une moue et tenta du côté de Midorima. Kuroko commençait à légèrement s'agacer intérieurement de voir constamment quelque chose voler sous son nez.

Le lunetteux regarda le blond avec dédain lorsque ce résidu de papier vint salir sa table où était posé un éventail, objet chanceux du jour, bien évidemment.

Au départ, il fit mine de l'ignorer mais devant les signaux plus que voyant de l'adolescent dans son angle droit qui ne cessait de le déconcentrer, il soupira d'agacement et entama la lecture.

 _ **«** Tu as vu ? Il paraît que Kurokocchi ne va pas bien ? Tu ne sais pas quelque chose Midorimacchi ? **»**_

 _ **«** Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? **»**_ répondit-il en l'envoyant avec un magnifique trois points

Les autres élèves de la classe regardèrent ces échanges avec un sourire d'amusement. Il fallait toujours que la GDM se fasse remarquer. C'était un peu l'attraction de leur groupe. Mais s'ils se faisaient chopés, c'en était fini ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur ! Ce prof était réputé pour être cruel, tout le monde le savait.

Heureusement que pour les rebelles, les passes étaient une spécialité locale.

Kise soupira avant de se gratter la tête, embêté. C'est vrai quoi ! Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Le copieur jeta un œil vers leur capitaine assis au premier rang, écoutant avec attention le cours, en posture studieuse, le stylo à la main. Devait-il lui demander s'il savait quelque chose ? Pour mourir, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen, en effet ! Déranger l'Empereur dans ses études équivalait à la peine de mort. Préférant s'abstenir, Kise se perdit dans ses pensées à la recherche d'une idée.

Les minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se reçoit une boulette en plein nez.

 _ **«** Alors ? Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? **»**_ fut écrit par Aomine

 _ **«** Non, Midorimacchi s'en fiche et Murasakibaracchi dort. **»**_

 _ **«** Il faut questionner l'intéressé alors ! **»**_

D'un même mouvement de tête et de poignets, deux trucs froissés furent lancés sur la table du passeur.

 _ **«** Bah alors Kurokocchi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? __**:(**_ ** _»_**

 _ **«** Craches le morceau Tetsu ou je t'étripe à la sortie ! **»**_

Voilà qu'ils étaient deux à le harceler maintenant. Kuroko pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait aucunement envie de parler.

Il répondit à chacun avant de leur transmettre par voie aérienne.

 _ **«** Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, arrêtez d'envoyer des papiers, je n'arrive pas à écouter le cours **»**_

 _ **«** Oh fais pas genre Tetsu ! T'as le nez en l'air depuis le début de l'heure ! **»**_ répondit aussitôt sa Lumière

 _ **«** Mais je veux savoir Kurokocchi ! __**:'(**_ ** _»_**

 _ **«** Tu es trop curieux Kise-kun. Il n'y a rien. **»**_

 _ **«** Menteur ! Si Aominecchi l'a vu alors il a raison ! C'est lui qui te connaît le mieux ! **»**_

Que répondre à ça ? Evidemment que le dunker avait vu juste. Il passait bien trop de temps ensemble pour cela.

Soudainement, trois projectiles se distinguèrent du plafond et atterrirent respectivement devant les trois joueurs en comportant le même message.

 _ **«** Vous commencez à sérieusement m'énerver avec vos papiers ! J'essaye de suivre le cours moi ! **»**_

Puis les trois regards convergèrent vers le vert qui remontait ses lunettes en leur jetant une œillade agacée.

 **« Un peu de silence ! J'entends des voix qui chuchotent et ça m'énerve !** lança M. Taneki en se retournant pour s'asseoir à son bureau ce qui stoppa les échanges. **Bien, un volontaire pour me corriger le premier exercice. »**

Sans surprise, Akashi leva la main et entama la première équation avec une aisance déconcertante. Le professeur se replaça près du tableau pour corriger - sans utilité - son élève dans sa démarche.

Aomine profita de l'inattention du prof et balança un autre papier rapidement. Cependant, sa trajectoire fut mal entamée - peut-être à cause du superstitieux qui avait utilisé son éventail par anticipation quand il avait vu qu'il lui était destiné. Mais Kuroko tendit son bras et fit dévier la boulette de justesse pour qu'elle arrive au bon endroit. Néanmoins, le tireur para une nouvelle fois avec son objet et envoya le papier à l'autre bout de la classe. Kise le rattrapa et s'empressa de le transmettre à Aomine avec difficulté au vu de la distance qui les séparait, passant non loin d'un Murasakibara qui somnolait. Le basané le récupéra rageusement et le balança sur la table du vert une bonne fois pour toute. Alors que Midorima le saisit de nouveau pour s'en débarrasser, Kuroko le lui renvoya d'un revers de main, retournant l'adulte d'un coup qui avait cru distinguer un mouvement.

Plus personne ne bougea. Il fixa l'adolescent azur de son regard froncé, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait. Ce dernier restait impassible et continua de suivre la correction au tableau comme si de rien n'était. Puis M. Taneki se retourna vers leur capitaine qui venait de terminer l'énoncé haut la main.

Le bleu sentit le regard énervé du turquoise sur lui, agrémenté du shooter après la lecture forcée de son mot.

 _ **«** MERDE ! **»**_

Midorima déchira le papier en mille morceaux avant de demander de se lever pour se rendre à la poubelle. Une fois fait, il se rassit en ignorant hautainement le bronzé.

Kise à son tour tenta de communiquer avec le lunetteux mais le turquoise l'en empêcha d'une passe qui le fit retourner à son envoyeur. Surprit, le blond retenta une nouvelle fois mais le résultat fut le même.

 **« Mais… mais pourquoi tu fais ça Kurokocchi ?** chuchota t-il

 **\- SILENCE ! …Kise Ryouta, si je vous entends une nouvelle fois, c'est la porte ! »**

Tressaillant, l'interpellé se statufia sur sa chaise et le regard menaçant lancé par Akashi depuis le tableau n'arrangea pas sa crispation. Il déglutit difficilement et hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de reprendre un stylo en main et son cahier ouvert, le nez entre les lignes. L'enseignant le fixa quelques secondes encore avant de retourner à son occupation principale, ravi que son intimidation ai marché - sans savoir qu'il n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

Le mannequin risqua un coup d'œil vers son coéquipier-rempart qui fixait le tableau. C'était injuste ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

Une boulette atterrit subitement dans ses mains que le copieur s'empressa de lire.

 _ **«** Je veux suivre le cours Kise-kun. Je ne veux plus qu'on me dérange. **»**_

Fronçant les sourcils, Kise, réessaya une nouvelle fois de passer par le silencieux. Peine perdue. Le blond soupira, la tête dans sa main en regardant le plafond. Kurokocchi ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Il y mettait sérieusement de la mauvaise volonté ! Il voulait juste l'aider !

Puis soudain, une idée fit son apparition dans son cerveau. Il déchira un papier, gribouilla dessus puis ouvrit son sac à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Une fois en main, un sourire ne put s'échapper de ses lèvres. Kuroko, sentant que ça s'agitait du côté droit, se tourna vers le copycat, impassible. Puis il vit ce dernier balancer la boulette contre toute attente vers Murasakibara. Ce dernier fut aussitôt réactif. Il faut dire que le Schoko-Bon livré avec avait le don d'attirer son attention. L'ouvrant d'une seule main et l'enfournant de la même manière dans sa bouche, le violet fut plus attentif au morceau blanc sur sa table. Nonchalamment, il l'ouvrit.

 _ **«** Murasakibaracchi ! Si tu passes tous mes messages à Aominecchi, je te donne le paquet entier que j'ai dans mon sac ! **»**_

Une lueur étrange scintilla dans l'œil du glouton. Sentant que le chemin était libre, Kise envoya son deuxième papier qui passa aussitôt entre les mains d'Aomine après une pichenette précise de l'indigo, toujours affalé sur sa table.

Le copieur eut un sourire triomphal. Si les messages passaient par le fond de la classe, il n'y avait aucun risque que Kuroko les intercepte.

Le passeur fixa le blond, imperturbable, avant de replonger dans sa correction d'exercice, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

Pendant ce temps, Aomine avait lu puis répondu.

 _ **«** ''Tu crois que c'est la faute de Momoicchi ?''_

 _Aucun risque ! Elle me l'aurait dit ! Moi je pense que c'est autre chose… **»**_

Kuroko sentait bien les regards de ses partenaires de terrain sur sa personne et se retint de soupirer une deuxième fois, de peur de raviver des interrogations. Il avait expiré trop fortement par mégarde, il ne referait pas cette deuxième erreur. Et pourtant, il se devait d'être prudent.

Le dunker grogna. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre son Ombre dans cet état ! Et ce prof à la noix qui empêchait toute discussion, il lui sortait par les yeux ! Et Tetsu qui refusait tous les messages !

Il retenta le coup comme Kise avant lui, et, sans même le regarder, le mot revint entre ses mains. Aomine était furibond.

De plus, le prof se retournait de plus en plus, sentant une agitation sous-jacente dans la classe qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Le bleu commençait à en avoir plus que marre de jouer à 1,2,3 soleil !

 **« Bien, merci** , dit-il à l'attention du rouge qui retourna s'asseoir non sans poser un œil sur chacun de ses joueurs qui se calmèrent aussitôt, **qui veut prendre le relais ? »**

Pas un bruit dans la classe.

 **« Evidemment, c'est quand j'interroge qu'il n'y a plus personne ! Et bien, Kise, au tableau ! »**

L'interpellé sursauta, regarda tout autour de lui et se pointa du doigt.

 **« Oui vous,** soupira M. Taneki en levant les yeux au ciel, **pas Peter Parker ! »**

Inutile de dire que le décoloré n'avait fait aucun des exercices, trop occupé à faire la commère avec son coéquipier. Angoissé, il se leva et échangea un regard avec Aomine qui se foutait de lui au loin, la tête cachée par son cahier de maths. Le désigné se saisit de la craie et contempla le tableau comme s'il était devant l'un des plus grands mystères de ce monde encore jamais résolu.

 **« Je… euh…**

 **\- Je vous regarde.**

 **\- Euh… 6 et… euh… inconnu de X euh… si on… euh…fait... euh...**

 **\- Vous faite une omelette d'euh ? Allez vous rasseoir** , reprit-il sèchement tandis que la classe se marrait **, je vous réinterroge pour la troisième opération. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous sortez. Je ne veux aucun élément perturbateur dans mon cours. »**

S'excusant plusieurs fois d'affilée, Kise descendit de l'estrade, sous le regard enflammé d'Akashi. Ce dernier avait un don incroyable pour sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas - et qu'il en était la cause surtout. Il devait avoir des yeux dans le dos, c'était pas possible ! Le rouge tapota des ongles sur la table ce qui accéléra la cadence du mannequin pour regagner sa place.

 **« Kuroko, au tableau »**

Cela surprit l'intégralité de la classe y compris le concerné. S'il y avait bien une personne jamais interrogée par manque de présence, c'était bien lui. Le passeur pinça les lèvres. Il s'était fait remarqué. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Et c'était la brèche à toute autre demande de ce type. Il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. Heureusement que les papiers ne passaient plus par lui - même s'il en repoussait encore quelques unes.

Il se leva et Akashi posa un œil sur lui, l'étudiant silencieusement, trouvant étrange comme les autres de le trouver à cet endroit. Le turquoise préféra éviter son regard. Puis il se concentra sur son travail et réussit à résoudre cette deuxième équation mais avec beaucoup d'erreur, ce qui fit soupirer le pédagogue.

 **« Si vous me refaite la même chose jour de l'examen, vous n'obtiendrez qu'un 11/20. Et encore. Allez-vous asseoir. »**

Il s'exécuta et l'enseignant jeta son dévolu sur une autre victime.

Kuroko était embêté. Les maths étaient vraiment une des matières qu'il aimait le moins et aujourd'hui, suivre le cours était particulièrement difficile.

Aomine profita que le prof soit occupé pour transmettre un nouveau projectile via la tour opératrice violette.

 _ **«** Essaye de fouiller dans son sac ! Tu peux le choper si tu te mets sous la table et que tu t'avances ! Je vais faire diversion ! **»**_

 _ **«** Mais je pourrais jamais l'avoir Aominecchi ! Et je dois absolument réussir la troisième équation ou je suis fichu ! __**Oo**_ ** _»_**

 _ **«** Attends, j'ai une idée **»**_

Quelques secondes après, Midorima se reçut une boulette dans les cheveux. Il la retira sans se retourner, la lu avant d'y répondre sur le même papier, ce qui surprit le joueur… mais pas avec la réponse souhaitée.

 _ **«** ''Hé Midorima, tu nous files la réponse à la 3_ _ème_ _équation ?''_

 _Merde. **»**_

L'As fulmina avant de rebalancer une boulette plus grosse, sans aucuns mots, sur la tête du vert qui ne daigna toujours pas se retourner. Pire encore, il lui renvoya en pleine poire sans même regarder, ce qui ne cessait d'accroître la mauvaise humeur du dunker.

Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une autre tactique.

 _ **«** Alors ? Le temps presse Aominecchi ! **»**_ lui envoya Kise, stressé

 _ **«** MERDE ! **»**_

 _ **«** Dis donc Aominecchi ! __**Oo**_ _Je t'ai rien fait ! **»**_

 _ **«** Vous commencez à tous me gonfler ! **»**_

 _ **«** ? **»**_

Aomine n'avait aucun scrupule à passer ses nerfs sur le pauvre blond… même s'il aurait préféré que cela soit sur Midorima. Ou Tetsu. Ou carrément les deux en même temps.

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il lui fallait une idée…

Il leva la main et aussitôt les regards bivouaquèrent dans sa direction.

 **« Oui Aomine ?** questionna le professeur face à cette soudaine autonomie - qui ne ressemblait pas à cet élève en particulier, qui-plus-est.

 **\- Je peux aller aux toilettes ?... S'il vous plaît ? »** rajouta t-il en se souvenant que cela pourrait aider

L'homme s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion face à cette demande.

 **« … Très bien. Mais faite vite »**

Il se leva, et passa la porte avec un sourire en jetant un œil à Kise avant de disparaître. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air qui signifiait clairement « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » avant que la porte ne se referme.

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était de voir que l'élève au tableau avait presque fini, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y passer.

Aomine revint deux minutes plus tard alors que la correction s'achevait. Il balança une boulette à peine la porte franchie, se tournant pour masquer le jet. Le copieur la rattrapa maladroitement, l'ouvrit et eu un sourire. Il s'empressa de coller le morceau de papier dans son cahier, juste à temps.

 **« J'espère que vous avez eu le temps de potasser votre exercice un minimum que je ne vous fiche pas dehors Kise. A vous. »**

Se levant avec son cahier, le blond eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire et résolue l'équation sous le regard sceptique du prof et pas dupe d'Akashi.

 **« Très bien. Allez vous asseoir, vous avez de la chance. Vous voyez quand vous vous y mettez sérieusement. Les miracles peuvent arriver et pas seulement sur le terrain de basket »**

Humour de prof...

Kise hocha la tête, rayonnant, et obéit. A peine fut-il assit qu'un message lui parvint.

 _ **«** Alors, tu fouilles dans son sac ? **»**_

 _ **«** Je te dis que je n'y arriverais pas Aominecchi ! Où tu as trouvé la solution à l'exo en fait ? **»**_

 _ **«** Satsu a pas cours, elle attend devant la porte qu'on sorte comme tous les lundi. Et tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut rien me refuser ! **»**_

 _ **«** Je remercierai Momoicchi en sortant ! __**:3**_ ** _»_**

 _ **«** C'est moi que tu devrais remercier crétin ! Et en fait, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit ! __**»**_

 _ **«** Quoi donc ? **»**_

 _ **«** Apparemment, Tetsu est comme ça depuis un bout de temps ! Elle l'a remarqué bien avant moi !... attends, j'ai plus de place sur ce papier ! __**»**_

Le décoloré attendit.

 _ **«** Ouais, je disais, elle pense que Tetsu est amoureux ! Je suis trop choqué ! __**»**_

 _ **«** On est plus en maternelle Aominecchi ! Ça ne peut pas être ça ! __**D:**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«** Va savoir ! Satsu dit qu'il en a tous les symptômes ! Et c'est la plus calée pour récolter des infos ! Faut qu'on fouille son sac pour savoir ! __**»**_

 _ **«** Kurokocchi n'est pas du genre à laisser des indices derrière lui ! Moimoicchi ne sait pas qui c'est ? __**»**_

 _ **«** Nan. Elle cherche aussi de son côté ! Il cache bien son jeu apparemment ! **»**_

Il eut une pause pour ne pas se faire choper par le prof qui jetait des regards de plus en plus souvent dans leur direction.

 _ **«** Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver dans son sac ? Il n'y aura rien ! **»**_

 _ **«** Des capotes ! **»**_

 _ **«** Non mais qui se balade avec des préservatifs sur soi ! Au collège ! Aominecchi voyons ! On parle de Kurokocchi ! Et pis on a pas l'âge pour ça ! __**Oo**_ ** _»_**

 _ **«** Parle pour toi ! **»**_

 _ **«** Si c'est pour m'envoyer des messages aussi bêtes, abstient toi Aominecchi ! **-**_ _ **-'**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«** Ouais, en plus, le vieux fait que de nous regarder **»**_

Surtout qu'à force d'accumuler les papiers, leur table en était envahie. Tout cacher dans la trousse était désormais impossible. Kise retenta un envoie sur la table du passeur alors qu'il était concentré dans son exercice mais elle fut aussitôt rembarrée et le joueur bougonna. Un nouveau projectile lui arriva dans l'œil.

 _ **«** Bon, si t'y va pas j'y vais moi ! Fait diversion ! **»**_

Il n'eut même pas le temps de relire le message une deuxième fois qu'il vit le bleu se glisser discrètement de sa chaise. Les gens autour de lui commencèrent à pouffer de rire à cette vision et le prof n'allait pas tarder à se tourner dans cette direction…

Vite… trouver un truc… n'importe lequel !

Le cerveau du mannequin chauffait à son maximum.

 **« Monsieur !** s'exclama subitement Kise en se levant, faisant sursauter tout le monde

 **\- Allons bon ! Qui vous a appris à prendre la parole comme ça !** s'énerva M. Taneki en fronçant les sourcils. **Asseyez-vous ! Je vous donnerai la parole quand vous l'aurez demandé comme il se doit ! Résoudre une équation ne vous donne pas tous les droits !**

 **\- Mais… je…**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne bon sang ! Où vous croyez-vous ? Taisez-vous ou je vous fais sortir pour de bon ! »**

De son côté, l'As commença à ramper doucement vers son objectif, sous les regards des spectateurs… et l'œil blasé de Kuroko.

 **« Que fais-tu Aomine-kun ?**

 **\- Merde ! Tu m'as vu ! »**

Que faire ?

Tant pis ! Il n'avait rien à perdre ! Il s'empara d'une main du sac de l'Ombre qui ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand devant cette attitude. Le passeur regarda sa Lumière faire marche arrière pour se rasseoir et commencer à fouiller dans son sac tandis qu'il ne comprenait rien. Midorima se retint de commenter cette folie passagère chez le crétin de son équipe et remonta ses lunettes en soupirant de désespoir.

Kise attendait toujours la main levée, commença à la baisser en voyant que ce n'était plus la peine mais trop tard, le prof l'interrogea finalement.

 **« Oui Kise, qu'étiez-vous si impatient de me dire ?** **»**

Malchance, quand tu nous tiens...

 **«** **Je… euh… »**

S'il répondait « rien », ça allait barder !

 **« Je n'ai pas compris…euh… la dernière correction ! »**

L'Empereur haussa un sourcil de suspicion. Ryouta n'était pas du genre à prendre la parole spontanément en classe, et n'était pas assidu aux cours pour s'y intéresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il manigançait quelque chose. Le copieur n'était décidément pas dans son état normal.

Mais l'homme n'y vit que du feu et réitéra ses explications.

Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever, qui avaient bien commencé avec les pitreries involontaires du dunker.

 **« Ce n'est pas parce que je m'adresse à votre camarade que cela vous donne une raison pour chahuter ! Continuer à résoudre le reste du tableau en attendant ! »**

Contre toute attente - ou non - une boulette vint atterrir sur la table du voleur de cartable.

 _ **«** J'aimerai que tu me rendes mon sac Aomine-kun. **»**_

 _ **«** Nan **»**_

Il vit Kuroko le regarder de ses yeux sans expressions avant de reporter son attention ailleurs. Aomine jura devant l'absence de réaction du turquoise. En plus, il n'y avait strictement rien dans son sac, que cela soit écrit dans son agenda ou des objets insolites cachés dans les poches. D'un geste ample, il fit glisser le bagage du passeur sur le sol pour le remettre à sa place, devant l'indifférence de ce dernier.

Pendant ce temps, un papier l'attendait sur sa table.

 _ **«** Alors Aominecchi ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ? **»**_

 _ **«** NAN ! **»**_

 _ **«** J'ai fait diversion pour rien alors ! **»**_

 _ **«** Ouais ! **»**_

Les échanges recommencèrent entre le blond et le bleu qui se disputaient à travers leurs mots une fois que l'enseignant était retourné à son bureau. Certains regardèrent avec admiration les papiers voler. Ils virevoltaient à une vitesse impressionnante si bien qu'ils étaient difficiles de savoir où ils étaient, qui envoyait et qui recevait. Les trois joueurs étaient parfaitement coordonnés, les réceptionnant généralement d'une seule main en plein vol, et Kuroko repoussait certains projectiles à son attention avec un doigté de maître.

La GDM était impressionnante. Si quelqu'un voulait tenter de faire la même, c'était impossible, il se ferait griller directe.

 _ **«** Faim - plus d'énergie - manger **»**_ griffona le violet à l'attention du fournisseur de chocolat qui comprit aussitôt

 _ **«** Tu n'es même pas capable d'écrire une phrase entière Murasakibaracchi ! Je t'ai mis un Schoko Bon ! **»**_

 _ **«** Fatigué… merci K... **»**_

 _ **«** Hé ! __**Oo**_ _Tu pourrais au moins écrire mon nom en entier ! **»**_

Le basané de son côté, grogna en voyant la connexion provisoirement interrompue pendant que le ventre-sur-patte mangeait. Irrécupérable.

Puis quelque chose arriva sur sa table, ne venant pas du fond de la classe.

 _ **«** Tu me déconcentres **»**_ reçu t-il de la part du vert

Le trouble-fête était de retour, lui valant l'exaspération d'Aomine.

 _ **«** Me fais pas rire ! Les papiers passent derrière toi ! **»**_

 _ **«** Je les sens et ça me déconcentre. **»**_

 _ **«** T'es vraiment chiant Midorima ! Je sais pas si un jour quelqu'un pourra te supporter ! Sérieux, soit cette personne n'existe pas, soit elle est vraiment con ! **»**_

 _ **«** Pense à accorder tes adjectifs avant de m'envoyer un message bourré de faute **»**_

 _ **«** Je t'emmerde ! Ça te va là ? **»**_

Soudainement, l'adulte se leva, livre à la main et jetant un regard de l'horizon, stoppant toute la pluie de boulette.

 **« Bien, j'aimerais bien que l'un d'entre vous me rappelle ce qu'on a vu la dernière fois sur l'inconnu X puisqu'il semble que la moitié d'entre vous ai oublié ! »**

Le baraqué eut un haut-le-cœur quand il vit que le prof comptait déambuler dans les rangs. Pris de panique, il tenta de faire disparaître tous les papiers dans sa trousse, en vain. Et prendre son sac était trop tard. M. Taneki s'approchait trop rapidement de lui pour lui permettre ce mouvement. D'un geste souple, Aomine fit glisser tous les morceaux en trop dans sa bouche qu'il mâchonna difficilement, manquant de le faire vomir. Le mélange de l'encre et des feuilles bien chimiques le rendaient nauséeux. Il n'était pas très loin de tout ressortir, avec un supplément "repas du midi" en prime.

Arrivant à hauteur de sa table, le maître de la classe fut bien obligé de s'arrêter devant cette vision quelque peu étrange. Il fronça les sourcils.

 **« Est-ce que je rêve où vous mâchez un chewing-gum en cours jeune homme ? »**

Ce dernier avait la bouche bien trop remplie pour répondre.

 **« Crachez-moi ça ! »**

N'aimant pas le ton employé, le visage de l'adolescent s'assombrit.

 **« Crachez-moi ça où vous allez chez le principal ! »**

Les traits du dunker se firent plus dangereux. Depuis quand un prof lui parlait de cette façon et lui donnait des ordres ? Surtout que lui, les cours, il n'en n'avait strictement rien à fo…

Des yeux perçants le fixèrent au loin, lui intimant de s'exécuter. Grommelant, l'As se leva en claquant sa chaise et se rendit à la poubelle. L'enseignant eut un sourire satisfait, croyant avoir réussi à effrayer la racaille de la classe. Non sans fierté, il retourna à son bureau pour s'asseoir jambes croisées et finalement interroger Midorima qui répondit avec brio.

Akashi plissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec ses joueurs aujourd'hui mais quelque chose ne tournait clairement pas rond. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour se faire remarquer.

Mais contre son gré, Aomine avait réussi à détourner l'attention du passeur et Kise avait alors pu lui expédier son morceau griffonné. Le turquoise l'ouvrit alors, contraint et forcé et son cœur fit un bond à lecture du message.

 _ **«** Il parait que t'es amoureux Kurokocchi ! __**:D**_ _Raconte un peu pour voir !_ _ **8D**_ ** _»_**

Aussitôt, les yeux azuréens pivotèrent vers le blond qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice, avant de lui renvoyer une boulette.

 _ **«** On sait tout avec Aominecchi ! __**:D**_ _C'est trop mignon ! **»**_

 _ **«** Ça ne te regarde pas Kise-kun **»**_

 _ **«** Oh allez ! De toute façon si tu le dis pas, on va te harceler moi et Aominecchi pour que tu nous le dise ! __**;p**_ ** _»_**

Et enchaîner avec une autre directe derrière.

 _ **«** On peut peut-être t'aider en plus non ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle est dans quelle classe ? Quel âge elle a ? __**:D**_ ** _»_**

Kuroko sentit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Avec ces deux-là, sa vie tranquille allait être fini, et chaque seconde future allait le placer sous surveillance intensive.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'homme invisible était sûr que les deux tiendraient leur promesse. Si cela se reproduisait dans une autre vie, le schéma resterait le même. Kise et Aomine étaient deux fouines ingérables.

Maintenant que la faille était présente chez le plus petit, le mannequin ne craignait plus le « mur de Berlin-Kurokokesque ». Le bleu non plus d'ailleurs qui en profita pour reparler à son Ombre.

 _ **«** J'imagine que Kise t'as dit vu ta tronche ! Balance le nom ! **»**_

Puis un deuxième message.

 _ **«** Promis je me foutrais pas de toi ! Enfin… juste un peu ! **»**_

Et un troisième.

 _ **«**_ _On te tortura et on te fera boire s'il le faut pour que tu parles !_ _ **»**_

Kuroko l'ignora et reporta son attention sur son cours… avant de finalement hésiter longuement. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui de porter ses sentiments seul. Il serait enfin libérer de ce poids sur son cœur et pourrait passer à autre chose. Surtout, il pourrait se confier à quelqu'un car il avait confiance en Aomine. Kise, c'était une autre histoire. Et puis, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il était acculé. A la sortie, ces deux-là l'attendraient et se jetteraient sur lui pour lui extorquer ces informations. Il ne pourrait pas rester silencieux éternellement. S'il se murait dans le silence, combien de sac encore on lui volerait ? Combien de fois serait-il harcelé pendant et après les cours ? Ses notes risquaient de chuter. Il serait si simple de tout leur dire et d'être tranquille, même s'il devait essuyer quelques boutades, cela ne durait pas indéfiniment… contrairement à la persécution - car oui, cela en était - dont il était victime actuellement.

Soupirant, l'observé déchira un morceau, résigné, et commença à écrire dessus, avant de se stopper. Non. Il ne devait pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il en était hors de question. Ce secret pouvait encore être bien gardé, il lutterait tout simplement avec un plus de vigueur aux questions à venir. Il secoua légèrement sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits et déchira le papier plusieurs fois. Il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler.

Soudain, une main tendue apparut sous ses yeux.

Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Celle de M. Taneki en personne

 **« Je me disais bien que vous étiez bien agité pour un élève d'habitude si calme »** lui lança t-il en le regardant dans les yeux

Le petit cœur du turquoise s'affola malgré lui bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Lui qui avait toujours été effacé, voici qu'il était devenu le point de mire central. Et surtout - surtout ! - de tous les messages échangés, celui-ci était le seul que Kuroko n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il soit intercepté. Le comble dans tout cela était qu'il s'agissait du seul qu'il n'avait pas tenté d'envoyer.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée...

Cette fois-ci, Akashi se retourna en fronçant les sourcils face à cette situation insolite.

 **« Donnez-moi ce que vous avez dans les mains tout de suite »**

Le passeur ne se sentit même pas obéir, mais s'en rendit compte lorsque le professeur tenta de rassembler les morceaux au creux de sa main.

 **« Bien, bien, vous me décevez beaucoup Kuroko,** dit-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau **, voyons-voir ce que vous aviez à dire à votre camarade de si intéressant pour ne pas écouter mon cours. »**

Aomine vit le fantôme blanchir si vite qu'il ne le reconnut pas.

L'enseignant se tut quelques secondes avant de pouffer légèrement et de relever ses yeux sur lui. L'homme invisible n'était plus. Kuroko aurait payé cher pour pouvoir disparaître en un claquement de doigt.

 **« Et bien, je pense que nous pouvons en faire profiter vos camarades, après tout, une telle phrase doit être dite à haute voix il me semble.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît… »** commença t-il avant de s'interrompre, voyant que cela ne servait à rien

Ça y est, c'était la fin. Ce prof était réputé pour être cruel, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Aomine et Kise s'échangèrent un regard intrigué. Kuroko était mal en point, eux seuls pouvaient s'en apercevoir. Qu'est-ce qui était donc écrit dessus au point de faire peur à leur coéquipier ? Avait-il finalement…

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 **« "J'aime Akashi-kun" »** lu l'adulte à voix haute

Un blanc phénoménal se fit. La classe n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse qu'à ce moment.

Un… deux… trois... puis tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

Avant que tous ne se déchaînent.

 **« OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !** **»**

Dans un même mouvement, tous les élèves se mirent à applaudir, à rire et à crier dans un brouhaha incroyable. Kuroko prenait réellement des couleurs et ne savait plus où se mettre malgré ses tentatives de rester neutre, ce qui était une première. Il préféra reporter son attention sur son cahier. Pas une seule seconde il avait envisagé ce scénario.

Et pour l'enfoncer davantage, chacun des élèves y allait de son commentaire.

 **« Noooooooon ! Sérieusement ? Kuroko ? Amoureux d'Akashi ?**

 **\- Oh la vache ! Le scoop !** hallucina une fille

 **\- Hé Akashi ! Répond-lui ! Répond-lui !**

 **\- Purée ! Il a peur de rien Kuroko !**

 **\- Ça va finir au lit tout ça !** rit un autre

 **\- Le bisou ! Le bisou !**

 **\- J'y crois pas ! Kuroko est gay !**

 **\- Je te parie cent balles qu'il va se prendre un râteau !**

 **\- Tu rigoles ! Ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses dans les toilettes ouais !** se moqua un garçon

 **\- T'es dégueulasse !** pouffa cependant son pote

 **\- N'empêche, j'aurai pas pensé ça une seule seconde ! Surtout Kuroko quoi !**

 **\- Ouais ! Déjà qu'on le voit jamais !** **»**

Aomine, Kise et même Midorima et Murasakibara avaient la bouche grande ouverte, n'en revenant pas de cette révélation. Aucuns mots n'arrivaient à s'échapper de leur bouche.

Kuroko faisait tout son possible pour rester de marbre face à tout ce qu'il entendait.

Et bien pour la discrétion, il repassera…

Akashi restait dos tourné au passeur. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres.

C'était donc ça…

Le nommé de cette déclaration pivota une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, la tête penchée sur le côté.

 **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me le dises ici Tetsuya »**

La surprise se lu sur Kuroko qui releva la tête pour croiser ses prunelles. Alors Akashi le savait ? Depuis le début ? Son corps l'avait-il trahi ? Apparemment oui, et plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait laissé entrapercevoir ses sentiments dans sa gestuelle quotidienne. Personne n'avait clairement lu ce qu'il ressentait réellement et pour qui, pas même Momoi.

Sauf lui.

Mais Akashi était comme ça. Il connaissait bien trop toute la GDM pour ne pas y déceler les changements même anodins. C'était aussi pour cet aspect là de sa personne que Kuroko ne pouvait plus le regarder sans sentir un pincement lui ravager les entrailles.

Toutefois, le cerveau du joueur se mit à bouillonner. Si Akashi s'en était aperçu, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu lui parler ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis les choses au clair ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé se tourmenter alors qu'il en connaissait la cause ? Etait-ce pour ne pas le blesser… ou bien…

Sans un mot, le capitaine se leva. Toute la classe retint son souffle et Kuroko fut coupé dans ses réflexions.

Y allait-il avoir un râteau en direct ?

Le plus petit n'avait jamais eu autant honte de sa vie. Lui qui ne vivait que pour être invisible, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas en cet instant. Et Akashi qui s'approchait de lui n'arrangeait pas ses rougeurs, ni son cœur qui ne cessait de battre plus fort à chaque pas effectué.

Puis subitement le rouge s'arrêta devant lui, dominant de sa hauteur ces yeux innocemment purs. Ils restèrent comme ça, à se contempler quelques secondes avant que tous les deux ne se penchent en même temps, comme une évidence.

Alors que l'Empereur approchait ses lèvres de son vis-à-vis, sa main tenant son menton, le professeur vint se mettre entre eux, le visage énervé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à toute cette suite de conséquence après la lecture de ce vulgaire bout de papier !

 **« Pas de ces choses-là ! Vous êtes en cours ! »** ordonna t-il en sentant qu'il ne contrôlait plus la situation

Kuroko et Akashi partagèrent cette même frustration par le regard, se voyant éloigner l'un de l'autre par les puissants bras de l'enseignant.

Avant même d'être arrivé au terme de ce qu'ils espéraient.

 **« Non mais vous vous croyez où là ? Dans votre salon ? Que chacun retourne s'asseoir immédiatement ! Vous réglerez vos différents à la sortie de mon cours ! Il reste cinq minutes ! »**

De sa démarche féline, le flamboyant retourna à sa place à contrecœur mais toujours un rictus en coin. Le céruléen toucha ses lèvres où le souffle d'Akashi l'avait effleuré.

Le cours reprit difficilement, le professeur ayant du mal à contenir l'effervescence de la classe qu'il disputa à plusieurs reprises.

L'horloge égrenait ses secondes avec un tic-tac horripilant. Tout le monde les fixait mais ils s'en fichaient. N'importe qui pouvait sentir une tension très particulière animée les deux adolescents, si bien que les spectateurs se sentaient presque voyeurs, de trop. Les plus mal à l'aise étaient sans doute ceux de la GDM. Ils auraient mieux voulu ne pas savoir ! - sans oublier que certains n'avaient rien demandé justement !

Une chose était sûre : aucun d'eux ne voulaient surtout pas savoir ce qui allait se passer _après_. Certains de leur camarade de classe n'avaient peut-être pas tout à fait tord...

Le rouge et le turquoise ne cessèrent de se fixer sans un clignement, leurs respirations accéléraient légèrement au fur et à mesure des secondes écoulées. Leurs mains tenant leur stylo s'agitèrent d'impatience, leurs pieds battaient la mesure et la voix du prof n'était qu'un lointain fond sonore. Akashi desserra sa cravate en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres et Kuroko se la mordit sans le faire exprès en soupirant.

Plus que cinq minutes à tenir… et ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir se contenir...

Cinq longues minutes...

* * *

 **Mot de la fin :** Voili voilou ! Je crois que j'adore écrire des huis clos avec la GDM ! :p J'espère en tout cas que ce petit OS vous a plu ! Il était plutôt simple et pas original mais j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire quand même ! Il n'a toujours aucun lien avec ma fic, même si quelques références - plus ou moins subtiles - peuvent s'y trouver ! ;)

Je vous remercie grandement de m'avoir lu et je vais de ce pas retourner à mon chapitre en cours ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, cela me ferait grandement plaisir ! :3

 **PS :** Je viens seulement de découvrir les voix VF (il était temps !) et notamment celle d'Akashi…. J'ai bien cru me noyer dans mes larmes ! Comment rendre une voix si belle, mystérieuse et sensuelle aussi laide ! Oo Je sais bien que la VF fait souvent des ravages mais quand même ! C'est le meurtre du personnage là x)

* * *

 **Remerciements :D**

 **Guest :** Thank you ! :p

 **Guest :** Merci beaucouuuuuuup ! :3

 **kara : ** Coucou kara ! Ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver ici !:3 Je suis désolée, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que cela pouvait paraître ironique ou tout autre genre ! Oo A vrai dire, quand je vois la taille des chapitres de ma fic, je trouve vraiment qu'il est plus court ! Je suis sincèrement désolée si tu l'as vu de cette façon :/ De même pour les termes "simple" et "peu original", j'ai vraiment du mal à me voir de l'extérieur et j'ai tendance à rabaisser constamment ce que je fais, ce n'est pas de la fausse modestie non plus, juste un manque de confiance en moi !- difficile à faire partir d'ailleurs -.-' Tu es en convalescence ? J'espère que tu vas bien te remettre ! Du repos surtout ! Ah les boulettes, souvenirs souvenirs ! xD C'est vrai qu'après le collège, ça n'existe plus du tout ce système de communication ! :p Ce prof a été inspiré de tous mes profs je pense ! :p On a tous eu un comme ça bien sadique avec ces petites réflexions pour nous remettre à notre place ! Et lire l'aveux comme ça... rien de pire pour être fiché jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ! :p La fin est très sadique, je l'avoue mais tout est bien qui finit bien ! Même si ce maudit prof s'est mis entre eux pour le bouquet final ! Ça, ça gâche tout ! On peut toujours compter sur Kise et Aomine pour mettre de l'ambiance ! x) A ça pour découvrir le secret, ils l'ont découvert ! Mais toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire ! :p C'est vrai que je mets rarement les pairings dans mes histoires, c'est purement un choix de ma part (surtout pour celui-ci et les jeux à boire qui sont justifiés) mais je trouve que ça peut être agréable de lire une histoire sans savoir qui va se mettre avec qui. Je sais que ça peut déplaire à beaucoup mais je me dis qu'un OS parmi tant d'autre, ça ne devrait pas trop dérangé :) Après, je reconnais que ça peut être frustrant si on à un OTP. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! :3 Merci énormément de prendre le temps de commenter ! :3 Je sais que le temps peut manquer cruellement ! Pour les VF, mieux vaut ne pas savoir oui ! :p Je vais me balader avec un bouclier pour être sûr de ne pas me prendre un ciseau en pleine face ! :p C'est moi qui te remercie de me lire kara ! :) C'est gentil ! :3 J'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Encore un grand merci ! Et je te souhaite une bonne soirée ! (je t'ai répondu un pavé là ! :p)

 **Akashi 4 :** Celle-ci aussi ?! Décidément ! Merci beaucoup ! :D Oui, les boulettes c'est un incontournable des cours ! :p J'ai adoré explorer cette idée avec la GDM ! Midorima est toujours le ronchon du groupe, pour Murasakibara, il faut toujours trouver un stratagème pour l'amadouer ! Quand à Kise et Aomine, de vrais fouines ! :p C'est pas le prof qui dirige la classe, c'est plutôt Akashi :p J'en ai eu également des profs comme ça, je m'en suis inspirée :p Pour la voix VF d'Akashi, c'est sûr qu'il y a pire mais il y a mieux ! :p Merci encore Akashi 4 !

 **KNB 4 :** Tu as lu mon dernier OS aussi ! :3 Toute cette lecture d'affilée a dû te prendre énormément de temps ! Cela me touche, merci ! :3 Kuroko a osé écrire ces mots tout de même, et il en a payer le prix d'une certaine façon :p XD je comprends que la fin puisse être frustrante ! Vilain prof ! Merci beaucoup KNB 4 ! Je suis très contente que mon OS t'ai plu ! :3

 **Raclette :** Alors déjà, j'adore ton pseudo ! xD Et ça me donne faim ! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D olà oui, souvenirs, souvenirs ! :p Ça c'est vrai ! :p Le pauvre, il n'a rien demandé mais à tous les problèmes ! Tu parles d'amis ! :p Je me suis également inspirée de mes anciens prof pour Taneki ! C'est un mélange de tous les profs cauchemardesques - dans la limite du raisonnable ! Ouiii ! Attaquons-les en justice ! :p Encore merci ! :D Je suis contente que mon OS t'ai plu !

 **Magalie :** Coucouuuuu ! xD Je vais bien et toi ? :p Tu ne m'embêtes jamais voyons ^^ Au contraire, ta review m'a fait rire ! :p Cela me fait très plaisir de te croiser ici ! :D Sincèrement ! Et je suis d'autant plus heureuse que cet OS t'ai plu ! :D Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné ton avis ! Oh tu es trop gentille ! :3 Je te souhaite une bonne nuit également et encore merci ! :D XD tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout t'inquiète ! :p Encore merci ! **Nouvelle réponse :** Ah tant mieux ! :3 Mais si ! :3 Oh c'est gentil merci ! :3 J'espère que ça va lui plaire ! Je te souhaite une très bonne soirée ! :) PS : Ah si ! xD J'ai eu la même réaction que toi pour les voix ! Le choc ! :p Savoir que le doubleur a été la voix de ces 3 là quand même ^^ La VF c'est quand même le Mal ! :p Mais noooon ! ^^ Bonne soirée ! ;)

 **emimie :** Chalu chalu ! :p Merci beaucoup ! :3 Je suis très contente de savoir qu'il t'a plu ! Merci à Magalie ! :) Hé non, Akashi a toujours le contrôle ! xD Merci de me soutenir pour ma fic également ! :3 Ne t'inquiète pas, ta soeur ne me dérange absolument pas, je suis totalement reconnaissante de sa gentilesse et de son soutien ! :3 Vous êtes toutes les deux très gentilles ! Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! :3 (et bon courage pour tes cours !)

 **Guest :** Thank youuuu ! :3

 **Lisou :** Merci beaucoup ! :3

 **Aigie-san :** xD Mais c'est tellement le cauchemar un prof pareil ! J'en avais un comme ça moi ^^ Heureusement, ce n'est jamais tombé sur moi :p Mais c'est vrai que là, ça s'est révélé payant, tant mieux pour eux ! xD Olàlà merci beaucoup ! :3 J'ai vu que tu avais posté sur chacune de mes histoires, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Je vais m'empresser de te répondre partout ! :)

 **Kyra chechire :** Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment très gentil ! :3

 **yuni :** Coucou yuni ! Comment vas-tu ? :3 C'est moi qui m'excuse de te répondre si tardivement ! Olàlà merci beaucoup ! Tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que cet OS t'ai plu ! C'est vrai que le titre peut porter à confusion ^^ Je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai eu cette idée de départ mais je me suis inspirée de mon vécu pour la suite ! xD A peu près on va dire car je n'ai jamais eu un dénouement aussi tragique/heureux ? Ça dépend du point de vue j'imagine ! :p Merci beaucoup mais mon français est pas mal fragile par moment, j'ai tendance à écrire comme je parle ! :p En tout cas, encore un très grand merci !

 **sans dc :** Merci beaucoup ! :3

 **mika :** Coucou ! Bien sûr que je te reconnais ! :D Merci d'être passée ici malgré ton aversion pour les OS ! Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il t'ai plu ! :D Merci de tous ces compliments ! Oh ! Tu as lu "Embrassez-vous, bordel !" également ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu aussi ! :D Tant mieux si tu as passé du bon temps sur mes textes alors ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! :3 Merci à toi pour ton adorable review ! Je te fais pleins de bisous !

 **nicetry :** Coucouuuuuu ! Re ! Merci c'est trop gentil ! Pas de souci, il n'y a jamais de retardataire pour donner un avis ! :D Encore merci ! ^^

 **ai astin :** Merci beaucoup ! ^^


End file.
